Dark Shawers
by kidking97
Summary: a long time in the future when it is run by mystic beings friends and enemies will come toghether to stop a comon foe.


Dark shawers

The First Sight

One foul night as Death was walking home with his best friend Vladimir. Kandy walked up. Kandy with her blonds so long u couldn't see anything past them. Her skin was as fair as the skin of a model and her eyes as blue as the Mediterranean Sea. He ran as fast as she could o catch up to the boys.

"Death, Vladimir wait up was you guys going to leave me in the rain while you ran away that's totally un-cool."

Death stopped and turned too Kandy and as he did his at flew off in the wind and as it did you saw his dark brown locks flow in the wind. Kandy ran as fast as she could to catch the hat but it eluded her like shadow does her. Death was calm and relaxed as ever.

"Shadows search and receive my hat." He said

The shadows searched for minutes and they came back with the hat. Quickly shadow put it on and he felt hidden. Death ran up quickly and said "What was that all about Shadow?"

"It was nothing Kandy I was merely quick enough to get my hat before3 you noticed."

"Then why did you say shadows search and receive my hat?"

"Because it's my catch phrase dummy."

"Really is that the best excuse you can come up with? Okay fine ill believe you for now but I'm on to you.'

"Anyway you want us to walk you home or did you need something?"

'Actually I wanted to show you something…" Kandy stood searching her bag for something and couldn't seem to find it.

"Okay well I guess I can't find it I probably left it at home or something."

The group walked home in silence and when they got to Kandy's house Kandy was startled.

"You know I never saw your face?"

"I Know you haven't and I hope you never see the real me…"Vladimir said nervously

"Well when will get to see your face?" Vladimir was staring closely at him and he felt her eyes watching him. Suddenly a strong wind blew and Vladimir new it was time. Suddenly Vladimir reached slowly up and touched his soft hood. Vladimir took his hood off revealing his blood red locks and clear silver eyes. His skin is the lightest peach in the world.

"Wow so that's what you really look like underneath that hood…" Kandy said in a hurry. There was a long silence and then the boys looked at each other. They gave a nod and one moved closer to Kandy. You could see the look on Kandy's face she was nervous.

"What are you doing Death? Kandy asked in her scared voice.

"Just relax it will be all over soon."

"! Kandy fell to the ground hard and she didn't move at all. The boys picked her up and took turns carrying her to their house. When the boys arrived outside their peach colored house they began chanting some words….

"La crentain nosenta mecriando seprecatran la partamen….." The words grew louder and louder with every chant. Finally it grew to a scream which awoke Kandy and the group pasted into the portal and into the underworld. When they finally got into the underworld Kandy jumped out of Death's arms.

"What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" Death said in a hurry

"You knocking me out and carrying me to….to….wherever we are….." Kandy's frustration changed into curiosity. She slowly looked around and then back to the boys.

"Where are we?"Kandy sounded confused.

"Well we are in the underworld, Home to all things supernatural."

"How'd we get here? Why are we here? Wait what are you guys?" the boys gave each other a long glance and then a nod.

"We are in the in the underworld, home to all things supernatural. We aren't from your realm. We are actually from this realm. So anyway…." The tension between the groups is rising as they start to regret telling Kandy.

"So what are you really then?" Kandy curiosity both intriguing them and amusing them.

"So wait I thought you'd want to get out of here more than see who we really are and what we really look like?"

"I do but I really want to see the real you."

"Okay then…" the boys stepped to a corner and talked about it. After a few moments they walked back over and said okay. Then in that moment the two just transformed. Vladimir looked like a regular teenage boy with a black sword made of unknown, indestructible substances. Then the handle in a rose red that is made of kryptonite crystals. His short black hair was cut to the perfect angle and his outfit was of a normal human boy, a t-shirt and some cargo pants. Vladimir was a young dark angel his wings mechanic-looking and the perfect shade of black. His outfit was a black pair of jeans and a red blood t that said "I fly you die" in stained black paint. The boys took a while to explain everything from their rules to their powers. Shadow had the power of his name. He could control, manipulate, and make anything shadows. As for Vladamire he had the powers to fly and could, if he directly looked into your eyes, send you into your worst nightmares.

The reoccurring dreams

"How dare you tell a mortal you directly broke the rules of the nactari?" A ruffled voice said.

"What did I do she is my friend! Our friend and if worst comes to worst we can erase her mind and she wont know." Death said unevenly.

"Well fine we can all get over it later but right now I have a girl to help realize her friends are indifferent. Aned teklar miziteron." Shadow yelled and in a split second the counsel disappeared in thin air. Then like a little girl Amelia began screaming for Death.


End file.
